


What Happens Now?

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride





	1. Part One

The remnants of the storm lingered.

Clothes, books, hangers, chairs. All spread out on the floor.

This was the aftermath of the most intense argument between the two of you.

 

* * *

 

It started with a snarky glance across the table at dinner. You were discussing his upcoming move to Atlanta and Hawaii. Changes that had to be made. Setting up vacation time together. Then, a blasé remark about an old flame – a potential reunion for lunch. Confusion arose, and that led to a question, which was followed by a smart-ass response. Yes, you were a jealous lover; you tried to mask this essential morsel of information from him. But this was going too far. Accusations shot out like bullets, at a brutal pace. A tennis match was the equivalent of this banter.

“What is wrong with you?”

“You tell me, Joshua. I’m glad we like to mention former sex partners at dinner. Such high standards.”

“Don’t speak to me in that tone. You’re over-reacting.”

You spat out, “Bullshit.” Your mouth tasted of venom, spewing contempt towards him.

Josh rolled his eyes and continued eating. He stabbed his food, muttering about something that you couldn’t quite discern.

In a false sense of remedy, you excused yourself from the table. That was a mistake. He followed you down the hall. You turned and pushed him away. He stepped right back to you. Obscenities flowed. Make a mad dash to the bedroom and slam the door, you thought. Another error on your part. The door was opened with such force, it surprised you.

Frustrated to the tenth power, you yelled, “Why are you doing this?”

“Don’t even start,” he barked.

“Don’t start what, Josh? I can’t call you out on your shit? I don’t casually mention my past flames, who were all douche-bags. Let me tell you something, I work damn hard while you’re away. I don’t even dare to look at other people, let alone speak to them. ”

It was obvious he was annoyed; the chiseled jaw from the heavens was set so hard. He placed his hands on his hips. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Maybe if you trusted me, you wouldn’t be so parano-”

Josh covered his mouth in horror. His eyes showed regret for the previous statement. Your glance revealed unadulterated anger, shock, and most importantly, hurt.

“Oh my gosh. Baby, I’m sorry.”

Your mind is racing from the previous statement. What? Is this a sign that something could be wrong between you? Is the beginning of the end?

“Ex-excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean that.”

The countdown started.

3\. 2. 1.

And just like that, a chair was slammed to the ground.

“The hell you did! I don’t know what you want from me! I have put my heart and soul into this and you question my intentions? Screw this.” You furiously cross him and pull out a duffle bag.

He reached out to intercept you. “Stop.”

Ducking around his apologetic gesture, you opened the drawer and began to stuff the bag with clothes and other essentials.

“Honey, don’t do this.” His voice was drenched with sadness.

His words were garble in your ears.

“Kenna, stop.”

A tear from your left eye trickled down your cheek, but your focus was getting the hell out of this house.

You threw more clothes out. They reached the floor instead of their destination of the bag. Every recent memory that you shared with him was flying out of your mind, just like the items you were discarding. Questions flooded your consciousness: What are we doing? Am I not good enough for him? Am I expecting too much from him? Why can’t he understand where I’m coming from? Am I letting him understand?

As you frantically recovered bits and pieces of your life here, books were shoved out of the way, making more of a mess.

“McKenna…”

“FUCK YOU!”

Josh couldn’t handle the tornado of your wrath any longer.

Suddenly, he grabbed you by the shoulders. “I love you! You can’t leave! I’m sorry.” His voice quivered with self-disapproval.

A long lock of hair had covered your right eye and Josh gently scooped your hair to place it behind your ear. He touched your face to reassure mutual eye contact.

“It’s my fault. I’m being selfish. I’ll cancel everything…. I can’t lose you.”

You began to sob, and threw the bag across the room. Everything hurt and nothing mattered. Exhausted, you dropped down next to the bed.

He slid down beside you and held you so close. His lips tickled your earlobe as he whispered, “Please forgive me. I need you. I need you to tell me why you’re upset with me. Let me fix this. We can fix this.”

You know the love was still there – but why was this so painful?


	2. Part Two

“Kenna.”

Your eyes popped open to quickly notice the environment. What time is it? 9:13. You were asleep for 2 hours. In front of you was the chaotic scene from earlier. Did this really happen? What possessed you to turn into the Hulk? That’s right, you had a fight with Josh with a resolve to leave, but you collapsed in heartache instead.

Then you realized that you weren’t on the floor anymore. How you got on the bed was a sincere wonder, because you wake at any sudden movement.

Josh was lying on his side, looking at you, with his fingers stroking your arm.

You groaned as a response to his verbal and physical call.

He quietly asked, “Do you want to talk?”

You shrugged and scooted away from him. You weren’t ready.

“McKenna, please. You can’t stay quiet. You basically passed out when I asked you earlier. I need to make this right. We need to get through this.”

Your body tensed as he lightly grasped your bicep. Everything hurt and nothing mattered… but in reality, everything hurt and everything mattered. You thought you could easily walk away from this. This wasn’t your life – being under the bright lights of fame. It was too much to handle… but you didn’t want this to end. He was one of the best things to happen to you, outside of having a successful career. Because of this fact, you had to tell him something. Anything. Speak.

“I…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what?” His voice had become optimistic.

“I don’t know…why I get freaked out and jealous, even though I know you wouldn’t try to hurt me.”

“I won’t.“

Frustrated with yourself, you returned your original position to face Josh. Your eyes met his’. He was staring back, lip bitten, waiting for an answer. He seemed as nervous as you were.

“I don’t want to lose you,” you admitted. 

“Neither do I.”

Your throat tightened while attempting to confess. He wanted to know why and it was now or never.

“I don’t think I’m good enough for you.”

There it was…the moment of truth. The sentence that was weighing on your heart had finally been revealed. 

Whoever penned the phrase about eyes being the window to your soul was prophesying about the man in front of you. Josh’s eyes were a real-life mood ring; the hues of brown, gold, and green, transitioned seamlessly. They clearly expressed every emotion in his being. Right now, they were revealing thoughts of relief and sadness.

Josh’s shoulders slumped when he realized what had been terrorizing you for who knows how long. You could tell that his heart was breaking. But instead of reprimanding you, and interrogating about your thought process, he replied, “Come here, baby.”

He invited you to sit up next to him, and you obliged. He took hold of your hands. “You were, are, and will always be good enough for me. I don’t deserve you. You’ve been by my side for the past six months and you have no idea how much you mean to me. In fact, I’m a fool for not expressing it enough. I would be an idiot if I let you slip away. “

You brushed your palms across your face to rid the fallen tears. What he didn’t deserve was the fiery ambush from earlier. What he needed was an explanation of how you felt. Josh was being more than enough for you. It was time to realize that. 

“I am so sorry, love. Will you forgive me – for not being honest? I don’t want this to happen again.”

“Of course I do,” Josh replied. He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you extra tight. You leaned on his shoulder, breathing him in. The tension from earlier had washed away.

“Hey McKenna,” his voice vibrated against your skin. “May I kiss you?”

A small chuckle escaped. “Absolutely.”

He lifted your chin, and kissed your temple, your cheek, and finally your lips. It was a smooth transaction because you decided to kiss back. Reveling in this moment, your hands gripped Josh’s shirt, pulling him in towards you. You didn’t want to let him go and neither did he. He cupped your face and tilted his head. You giggled as he attempted to pry your mouth open.

“That tickles, silly.”

“Shhh…”

The next few minutes were spent digging deeper into this renewed exploration. Soft moans and sighs filled the room. You added the element of touch by massaging your fingers in his hair. His hands lowered to your hips. Breathing seemed secondary; this moment could’ve lasted forever.

When you finally released, you patted his chest and gave one last kiss on his nose. He smiled which made you smile. You surveyed the room and groaned. 

“I made such a mess, Josh.”

“I’ll clean it up.”

“No, don’t.”

“Let’s do it together.”


End file.
